


The Last Night

by Deus_Ex_Ash



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Heartbreak, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Ex_Ash/pseuds/Deus_Ex_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed and Envy have one last night together. things get real explicit real fast and by the end of it all, nobody is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by an RP buddy of mine. H did aa fantastic job helping me with this and I couldn't have done it without him. Thanks Princess.

Envy and Greed’s relationship had always been a bit… strained. Even at the best of times the two of them weren’t entirely complete until they’d either boned or kicked each other senseless. For the most part, it was the latter.

Greed and Envy often clashed because they were so very similar. The two sins that they personified were extremely similar. One was the desperate want of things, the other the desperate want of **other** people’s things. Envy was the end result of too much Greed. It was almost poetic in a sick sort of way.

Envy was perched in the rafters of the subterranean hide out that was his place of residence. He didn’t have a home per say, no he had a place to live but in no way was it a home. Sometimes, when he was doing a good impression of a pile of vipers and lying about in the pipe work, he would think about why he was here. Kind of like he was doing right now…

“Hey you, fuckboy, whatcha doin’ up there?” 

Envy cast his eyes down to find his aforementioned counterpart. Greed was staring back up at him with that maddening grin he was so famous for. Envy felt the bile rise in his stomach, like an ocean of disgust.

“What do you want…?”

“Oh! Feisty today aren’t we?” Greed’s manic grin only grew wider with delight.

“Yes, I am a bit _feisty_ today, and do you know **WHY**!”

“No but I feel like you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“Because I’m stuck up in these pipes while you go out and paint the town white.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you can’t get laid.”

“For fucks sake Greed, I’m bored! I haven’t had a decent fuck nor a decent fight in the past month.”

Greed laughed. “Well I can help you with that.”

Greed launched himself at the pipe Envy was currently perched on. He only had but a few seconds to react before Greed would crash into the pipe and send them both tumbling to the ground. On a hair trigger, Envy griped the bar and with all his might, he leaped into the air. The force of his jump caused the pipe to snap in two. Envy landed on the on the balls of his feet

Greed needed that pipe. Now with nothing solid to land on, he had no choice but to abort his attack and land on the floor. It would have been beneficial for him to have the height advantage. Especially since Envy’s fighting style necessitated that he have a lot of room to work. Now they were on level ground with a veritable cornucopia of open space. He was fucked in every sense of the word.

Greed made a snap decision and charged; his ultimate shield creeping up his body. He’d left his face exposed so that he could throw out passive aggressive quips and be clearly understood. When he and Envy connected, Envy only had to grab him just below his elbow and yank in any direction he liked and the sheer weight of that carbon shield sent Greed skidding on his back.

Envy did not let go however. He kept hold of Greed’s arm and pressed his foot into Greed’s collarbone. Greed couldn’t necessarily be wounded with his shield up, but asphyxiation was still very much possible. Greed spluttered as he desperately clung to consciousness.

Envy pulled Greed up by his spikey hair and dragged him to the nearest wall. He then proceeded to beat Greed into unconsciousness.

 

*x*

 

It had been several hours since Envy had released his boredom and while it was fun to kick Greed up and down the corridor. It lacked any sort of fulfilment. Like all homunculi, Greed could heal himself. So it ruined any sense of achievement when your opponent could get back up and come back for round two.

Envy knew better then to stick around, for while Greed had it coming to him, it wasn’t in Envy’s best interest to wait for his avaricious counterpart to find him anytime soon. Envy had taken to wondering the ground tunnels that were his prison.

And there came that pang of longing. A deep longing for companionship that he would never have; oh sure, he had his siblings and of course there was Father. That didn’t count. They didn’t give a damn about him and vice versa.

And then there was Greed.

Envy didn’t hate Greed per say. No, he thought Greed was the closest thing to a best friend he’d ever have. They had a similar train of thought, what with the both of them constantly longing for new things. The difference was that Greed got what he wanted.

Greed wanted women, Envy wanted his best friend. Greed wanted one night stands, Envy wanted companionship. Greed wanted sex, Envy wanted love. Greed always got what he wanted.

Envy screamed with impotent rage. He could feel the desperate souls bubbling at the surface of his skin. He turned to the left wall and punched as hard as he could. The wall beneath his fist screamed in protest, as did his knuckles. He kept punching, with each blow; Envy imagined the faces of everyone he knew: his brethren for being uncaring at the best of times, his father for confining him for poorly justified reasons, Greed for toying with him. After cracking the wall (as well as several of his own knuckles), Envy then tried smashing the wall. With his head…

It took about two bangs before he felt the wall give way and an additional bang with his forehead before the pipe went the same way. The problem with that was, the subterranean hideout was connected to a sewer system, so instead of being sprayed with water. Envy got a face full of ice cold liquid shit.

Envy splutter and spat as the gazer of biohazards pinned him against the opposite wall. He could barely get air in through his nose and he certainly wasn’t going to try opening his mouth again.

He felt a hot tension in his scalp as he was yanked upwards. Envy was thankfully rescued from literally eating shit and was tossed haphazardly on the floor with a wet plop. Guffaws of laughter could be heard echoing in the tunnel. Greed had come back looking for him and was now laughing his ass off.

“You know, I came here looking to kick your ass but seeing you quite literally eat shit was just too perfect!” Greed’s deep voice shook with hearty laughter.

“Oh sure,” Envy muttered. “Kick a giant fleshy dragon while he’s down. See how well that works out for you.”

Greed’s laughter cut out. “Ah come on smart ass, get up.” 

Greed lifted Envy back off the ground and pulled him up to a standing position. Greed was about four inches taller than Envy. It was a little incongruous to have to look up to Greed and it certainly didn’t help his abnormally large ego. It was cruel really.

Greed smacked his back, causing splats of sewage to fly off of Envy. The both of them flinched in disgust. “Come on kid, you need a shower. No offense, you stink.”

“Gee, I hadn’t noticed!”

“Ha! Well it’s your own damn fault.”

Envy mumbled indistinctly. The combination of cold, the sewage smell, and Greed’s smug attitude was starting to weigh on him. Why did he like this boy again?

Greed gave Envy a sly, crooked smile. “What’s got you so pissy today, huh?”

Oh yeah, that’s why.

Envy waved his hand dismissively. “It’s nothing.”

“Envy, doll, you just busted a pipe with your head. What’s got you so pissed off?”

 “I’m just a bit stir crazy is all.” Envy tried to hide the jolt that went through him when Greed called him ‘doll’. He failed quite miserably. 

“I’ve noticed.” Greed nudged him in the side with his elbow.

Greed’s room was the most normal of the homunculi. His room was cluttered with various possessions. A book shelf sat, unused in the corner. An old record player and an album collection, Envy couldn’t for the life of him even remember the last time he’d heard Greed actually play music. The rack of old Chardonnay on the bedside table was clearly used quite often.

“Here, bathroom’s to the right. Hang your clothes on the shower rung.” Greed shoved a pair of old pants into Envy’s hands.

It took about an hour to scrub all the raw sewage off of him, but eventually he was clean enough to leave. Envy climbed out of the shower and slid the pants on over himself. Greed was not only taller but much more muscular so the pants didn’t fit quite right. Oh well.

Envy hung his clothes up on the shower rung and left the bathroom. Greed was perched on the bed. He’d picked up the bottle of Chardonnay and was slowly sipping straight from the bottle. What a class act.

“Thanks for the pants asshole.” 

“Eh -- your welcome, I guess.” Greed’s words were only slightly cobbled together. If he had been drinking that bottle all night then it would explain the noticeable decline in articulation.

“Have you been drinking since I got in the shower?”

“No!” Greed rolled his entire head in exasperation “I’ve just turned the liquor into air! Yes I’ve had a bit to drink.”

“Well you don’t have to be such a ponce about it!”

Greed took a hearty swig of Chardonnay, ignoring how you’re actually supposed to drink the wine, and slamming the bottle as hard as he could. Several small hair line fractures shot up the frame of glass and the remaining contents leaked out onto the stone floor. Greed himself stood up with a surprising air of dignity for somebody trying to get hammered.  He strode over to the doorway were Envy was still standing.

“So… you still bored out of your mind?” Greed’s manic grin returned again, this time with a slight mischievous edge to it.

Without thinking, Envy answered. “Yeah pretty much,”  

“Well.” Greed stepped forward, putting his arms on either side of the door frame, blocking him in. “I think I’ve got a few ideas that could help alleviate your boredom.”

A smile graced Envy’s mouth. Now he was speaking his language. “Oh do you now?”

 Greed put his hand just under Envy’s jaw. “You bet your pasty white ass.”

Greed pushed Envy into the bathroom. The force of hitting the bathroom counter sent painful rivulets up his spine. Envy used the counter to keep himself propped up as Greed’s tongue attempted o worm his way down his throat.

Envy could taste the velvet citrusy taste of the wine on Greed’s tongue. Combine that with the constricting warmth of the steam filled bathroom and it made for one hell of an atmosphere.  Greed’s avaricious mouth roved over Envy’s jaw and throat. Envy begins to let out a small weak groan before quickly trying to force some words before Greed got the wrong idea.

“You know you don’t have to be such a pansy ass” Envy was lying through his semi-pointed teeth.

“Oh, so you want me to be rough on you now? Well,” Greed put his hand on Envy’s upper arm, digging his nails in as hard as he could and sending delicate strands of agony up his body. “Much obliged my little string bean.”

The annoyance in Envy’s eyes burns even brighter. Greed smiles, only to be shocked dumb when Envy sinks his teeth into warm, pale skin of Greed’s neck. Envy pulls and teases at Greed’s skin; grinding his teeth from side to side and waits for a hopeful understanding whimper from Greed.

Greed obliges. Envy smirked in reverie at his victory before having his head roughly smashed against the bathroom mirror. Pain shoots down Envy as Greed almost eagerly tears off Envy’s pants with a very selfish desire in his eyes as he does so. Envy’s now throbbing shaft jutting up like a dog being offered a treat.

“Aww is someone eager for something?” Greed asks in a very cocky tone knowing that Envy is going to get a little bit more tooth than he bargained for!

Envy felt stirring warmth encase him as Greed went down. At first, Greed went tantalizingly slow. Occasionally digging his nails into Envy’s hips, Envy let out little screams of pain and encouragement. Suddenly, Envy felt like somebody was running the flat edge of several razors across his shaft.

Despite himself, Envy’s hips thrust further into Greed’s mouth. Greed laughed, sending waves of pleasure up Envy. Greed got as much of Envy in his mouth as he could without choking and began  pulling his head back, grazing his shark like teeth along his shaft

 Envy’s own nails dug along the counter top. The back of his head was screaming in protest but he just couldn’t make himself heal the cuts on the back of his head. The pain of the glass shards imbedded in his skull complimented the pleasure of being sucked dry. It was almost paralyzing in its beauty and its splendor.

They went on like that for a while. Greed purposefully running his teeth along or groaning loudly and generally driving Envy quite mad. It was only when he was close to his own thrilling climax that Greed pulled back. His smug grin churning Envy’s stomach with a mixture of arousal and disgust.  

“Did I say you could stop?”

 “Now why in God’s name would I listen to you, eh string bean?” Greed’s lips pulled back to reveal his sharp teeth. “Besides, we’re just getting started.”

Greed yanked Envy from off the counter by his wrists and dragged him over to the old bed in the next room. He slammed Envy down onto it as hard as he could. Envy turned his head to face him as Greed began stripping.

Compared to Envy, Greed was almost god-like. He was covered in muscle. They stretched and recoiled in accordance with his arms. His clothes slowly fell away, revealing Greed in all his unbridled glory.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we.”

Envy blushes at Greed’s fully exposed body, now growing a little self-conscious about his own body, Just as soon as he starts doubting himself; Greed flashes him a look of hunger and subtly reassuring him of his magnificent figure.

Greed twirls his long skinny finger silently telling Envy to roll onto his stomach. Envy shoots him a very spiteful look.

"Suit yourself big shot" Greed says before roughly flipping Envy over as if Envy were weightless.

The sheer force of Envy hitting the bed causes it to shutter and groan. Greed climbs on top of him, his legs on either side of his hips when he spies several streams of thick red blood running from the middle of Envy's skull to the center of his back.

Greed bends down taking his time as his tongue runs up Envy’s neck catching almost every drop of blood. The flavor of it is intoxicatingly sweet and it leaves delicate scarlet skid marks on Envy’s skin.

Envy shivers at the sudden contact. He had expected brutal roughness and bone crushing power. Not gentle romance and sensitivity. Not that it wasn't appreciated; no, him moaning hollowly into the pillow was proof enough of that.

After a small amount of foreplay he decides it's time to get this show on the road. As he lines the tip of his shaft on Envy’s back door, he starts to get a very sadistic idea. His skin becomes smooth like latex but solid like diamond. He shields himself, ready to fuck the living shit out of Envy.

Envy stiffened as he felt Greed's carbon covered cock slid inside of him. He had to bite Greed’s arm just to keep from screaming out. The last thing he needed was for the others to come in and see Greed shoving what was essentially his carbon dick into his sibling.

Greed starts penetrating Envy at a moderate tempo but in little to no time he crescendos into a thrilling rhythm. He grabs Envy’s hair and tugs on it like rope and pulling his head up enough to hear the tail end of a moan.

Envy sinks his teeth further into his arm. The tearing of the flesh beneath his teeth mixes with the shredding agony of the shards embedded in his head, creating a symphony of absolute pleasure. His nails dig at the pillow, shredding it into pieces. He'd get a thorough lashing later, and the concept thrilled him to the bone.

Greed pulls up his other arm and lays a firm smack on Envy’s delicious ass

"Bad!” he states as his bitten arm convulses slightly to deal with the pain.

More blood splatters Envy's back as Greed smacks him. The warmth is slightly comforting against the cold friction running up his ass. Desperate to remain quiet and keep what little dignity he had by not giving Greed the satisfaction of hearing him shout. Envy took to biting a piece of pillow. Only to be yanked up by the back of his head.

Greed’s mischievous smile crawls into Envy’s vision as he decides a change in position is in order. He picks up Envy mid fuck and turns himself over so that Envy is lying on his back on top of Greed. He then proceeds to jog fuck the hell out of Envy to ensure that he’ll have to try hard to stop from screaming.

 Envy felt a sudden rush of panic as Greed began spearheading him from below. Any sense of control was swiftly taken away but rather than feeling annoyed or spiteful, he felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude. The two had fucked before, but it had always been swift and meaningless for Greed.

Envy would never say it to Greed's face, but the random shagging meant way more than just an overnight sensation. It was a consummation of tension that regularly came to a head in violent passion.

Envy was thrown out of his thoughts by the stark pain of Greed biting into his ghostly pale skin. He began pulling out the pieces of the broken mirrors and spitting them onto the bed beside him. The sensation of having the shards embedded into his head was one thing but having Greed remove them with his teeth was something else entirely.

Envy could feel his abdominal tighten. No, not now! Panic once again crept up his spine. He hadn’t gotten enough, he would never have enough. Envy would never be tired of Greed’s mischievous nature. He would never be able to get that rush from anybody else; nobody would entertain his twisted persona. Nobody would compare to Greed.

Greed knew Envy was reaching his end. He could hear it in his voice. As Greed was reaching his own thrilling end, he decided to make this one count. He reached around Envy’s hips and began to frantically jerk him off. Greed rested his other hand on Envy’s side and began ramming him faster and harder. He slowly began to peel back the shield that enveloped him. As the shield fell away, Envy came spilling into his hand.

Greed groaned with ecstasy and sank his teeth as hard as he could into Envy’s shoulder. This was it, the end of days. Greed was on his way to a thrilling climax and then it would be all over. Whatever good will he had built up with Envy would disappear by morning. Oh well, at least they’d have one last good fuck before then.

Just as the last of his shield disappeared did Greed did reach his climax. He sank his teeth harder and harder into Envy’s shoulder. Blood danced along his tongue. His screams were muffled by flesh; Envy’s filled the room with more than enough noise to compensate.

When they had both finish, Envy lay on top of Greed, he was unable to move. The adrenalin had left his body and the reality of the blood loss was starting to sink in. He didn’t have the strength to heal himself nor did he have the motivation. He was too tired. He could feel Greed go limp inside of him.

He lazily rolled off of him and onto the side of the bed. He watched as Greed wiped the spunk off his hand on the bed sheet. Envy’s face flushed.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, better staining my sheets than my celling, huh?”

Envy laughed dryly. A veil of unconsciousness was slowly starting to creep over him. “You’re vile.”

“Glass houses, string bean,”

They both laughed at that. It was the kind of laugh that only comes when you’re far too tired to still be awake. Greed pulled a thin blanket over the both of them and kissed Envy chastely.

“Now get some sleep, you’re gonna have one hell of a day tomorrow.”

And as sleep finally took him, Envy couldn’t help but notice that the expression on Greed’s face looked almost, guilty.

  

*x*

 

Envy woke up rather sleepily. His eyes opened to the dim gold light of the lamp. Greed must’ve not bothered to turn off the light last night. Speaking of which, where was he? Envy reached out and felt around for him, all he got was empty sheets. Envy lifted himself off the bed.

The place where Greed should’ve been was empty. There was a note on the pillow. Envy was terrified of what he might find when he picked up that note but none the less, he picked it up. It was written in black ink and in a cramped scrawl, Greed must’ve been in a hurry when he’d wrote it.

The note read:

_Envy,_

_Sorry I had to leave you like this. I can’t stay here anymore, I just can’t. Don’t bother chasing after me ‘cause I’ll be long gone by the time you get this. You couldn’t even catch me if you tried. :3_

_If it’s any cancelation to you, we cured each other’s boredom for a little while at least. And that’s really all that matters._

_See you in hell string bean,_

_Greed_

Envy didn’t understand. He re-read the note again, and still it didn’t make sense. Greed wasn’t gone. He was probably playing some sick joke on him. Yeah, that was it. Greed was probably hiding in the closet and when he poked his head inside it Greed would jump out and scare him half to death. Envy got up and walked over to the make shift closet and poked his head inside. Nobody was there. Envy went into the bathroom; the room reeked with the scent of blood and raw sewage. Envy picked up the discarded pair of pants that were still on the floor. Where the fuck was Greed?

Envy slid into Greed’s old pants and went out into the stone tunnel. I was dark and only vaguely lit by torch light. The tunnels themselves were unfortunately empty. As he went on, Envy only grew more uneasy. Where in the hell was Greed? He wouldn’t just up and leave like this, no that bastard would make a great big show out of it.

Envy turned a corner and quite literally ran into Lust. She looked rattled; her hair was messy and tousled which was very out of character for her. Envy didn’t waste any time.

“Lust, have you seen Greed? I can’t find him anywhere.”

‘Actually, I was just coming to talk to you about that. Several of our most successful human based chimeras are missing and we have reason to believe Greed had something to do with it.

Envy stood there in dumb silence. That note was starting to make a lot more sense now. He’d said he was leaving, and suddenly he can’t be found nor can experiments that would make very good foot soldiers. It all made sense now; Greed was leaving the homunculi for good.

Envy pushed Lust out of the way. He could hear her calling his name, demanding that he tell her just what the hell he was doing. Envy ignored her. He hoped for her sake that she wouldn’t follow him because Envy was about to tear shit up.

So many things made more sense now.  Greed’s guilty expression, him going out of his way to please Envy, him drinking his good wine, they all made perfect sense to him now.

. What didn’t make sense was why Greed had chosen to leave without saying goodbye.

Sure, they hadn’t always seen eye to eye but they’d still gotten along well enough. Why did he just abandon him like that, like trash? Greed did care right? They’d had some level of understanding, didn’t they? Envy deserved an answer God damn it!  So why did Greed only leave a note?!

Unless he didn’t care.

Greed didn’t care about him. He didn’t care about anyone. He was GREED! That was his nature. So he’d put up the airs of giving a damn for what, a decent fuck every now and then! Yes, that was the only explanation. Envy was only an object to him, a doll that he could use and throw aside like garbage. Well that shit wasn’t gonna fly!

Envy felt the tingling sensation of hundreds of souls bubbling to the surface. He was going to find Greed, find him and beat the answers out of him. He was his only friend and he needed an answer God damn it!

Suddenly, as the heat of his anger peeked, it cooled. The air around him seemed to freeze and the already dim hallway was now almost entirely black. Envy heard a low, dulcet laugh from seemingly nowhere before he was swallowed by darkness.

Envy awoke 20 minutes later. Pride must’ve snuck up behind him while he wasn’t looking. Sneaky bastard!

Envy stood up, only to meet the dead eyes of Lust. “Envy,”

He tried to walk past her but she extended her knife like claws to block him in. “Envy, stop, before you do something… stupid.”

“Get the fuck outta my way.”

 

Lust hardly batted an eye. “Envy, I went to Greed’s room and found the note he’d left. You need to calm down and be rational. We need to sit down and plan.”

“PLAN! Greed’s abandoned us and you just want to plan! We, no I, need to go out there and find that fucker so I can kick his teeth in.”

Lust shook her head. “Oh Envy,”

“Don’t patronize me Lust; I’m not in the mood.”

  “Look,” Lust cut him off, a twinge of anger creeping into her voice. “I want to find Greed just as badly as you do but we can’t go out there without some kind of strategy. It won’t do us any good.”

Envy slumped against the wall. Several hot tears prick at the edge of his eyes but he shut them out. He wasn’t about to show anymore weakness now. Greed didn’t deserve it.

“He left me, no not just me but all of us, Lust. He’d planned to do it right from the start. He’d only stuck around so long out of pity. Not out of loyalty, not out of compassion, but out of pity. We, I, meant nothing to him.”

“I know.” Lust sounded almost sad. It was seeing that, that little twinge of sadness in Lust, that right there made Envy’s resolve hold strong. He wouldn’t show any weakness. He wouldn’t act like that. Not in front of anyone.

It was then that the amorphous shadow of Pride reappeared. Even he seemed a bit perturbed by all of this. Though that was unlikely.

“I’ve just spoken with Father; he is saddened by Greed’s betrayal and intends to make him suffer. For now, we must sit tight. Eventually we will find him and return him to from where he came.” Pride added in a rush. “His words, not mine.”

 Envy sighed deeply. Now that the anger was gone, he could think clearly. Greed had killed any good will he’d earned and now all Envy wanted to do was find him. Find him and kill him.

 

*x*

 

Greed stared off the small balcony. He and the chimeras he’d been able to save had stowed away on a train bound for God knows where. It was a cargo train so it was at least easier to hide on. There was however a small little balcony just off the back car.

The sun was just starting to set. Greed couldn’t see the roofs of Central anymore. Those had long since faded to rolling green hills. It would have been beautiful if it weren’t for the circumstances.

Greed thought about the homunculi, there hadn’t been any sign of pursuit all day. Either they didn’t want to follow or knew that it was pointless. Either way was good.  Even so, he couldn’t rest.

He could imagine Envy’s reaction. He’d made sure that the note he’d left was absolutely clear. Envy should not follow. Greed had thought about asking Envy to join him but he knew what would happen. Envy would never abandon his siblings, no matter what they did to him. They would bind him and chains and he would still be loyal. Greed didn’t have that problem.

The problem that Greed did have was that he now had nobody. Envy had been the only reason he’d stuck around. He had been his weigh point, now what could he do. Envy wouldn’t want anything to do with him even if they did see each other again. That had been the worst part about this whole thing, leaving Envy.

He’d slaved over that decision long and hard. He’d drink to the thoughts every night and still his guilt never waned. Greed thought that if he gave Envy one last good thing, one last positive memory before he’d left that it would make both their pain easier to bare. That’d only made Greed feel even worse and he was sure Envy felt the same way.

Greed sighed and turned to the doors that lead to his fellow fugitives. He hoped to God that Envy was okay and that one day he might understand why he left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
